Naruto: Ruler Of The Skies
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Born part Erune and part Human, Naruto lived a pretty easy and normal life. Unknowing of the strength and power that flows within him. But after a fated encounter where everything he knew was taken from him, Naruto will become a being warped by revenge. Hell bent on killing those that did this to him. No matter the cost. No matter the trials. Rated M. Harem. Gore. Dark
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Revenge

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

**So this one came to me as I was doing rehabilitation.**

**And no, I don't do drugs. Turns out that I will be able to walk again. Thank God for that. If you have no clue what is going on or what happened to me, read Grave News of Naruto's Grand Order.**

**There you will see what is going on.**

**Now, this fanfic is going to be in the Granblue Fantasy universe. Naruto will be part Erune. And before anyone asks, this is an OC version of Granblue Fantasy.**

**So, before you flame me, READ THE TOP LINE!**

**As well, there is a harem. All from the Granblue Fantasy verse:**

**Augusta**  
**Metera**  
**Aliza**  
**Magisa**  
**Beatrix**  
**Zeta**  
**Katalina**  
**Narmaya**  
**Heles**  
**Korwa**  
**Yuel**  
**Societte**  
**Rosetta**  
**Ferry**  
**Amira**  
**Silva**

**Naruto - verse:**

**Mei**  
**Samui**  
**Kazahana**  
**Sara**

**No changes.**

**Be warned, this fanfic will be dark. Again, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Revenge.

Standing on the deck of a flying ship named, The Ouroboros, stood a young man of 19 years with sun kissed blonde hair with two golden yellow fox ears on his head. A set of 6 tails swishing behind him as he held onto the side on the ship. Gazing out to the blue abyss as a few fluffy clouds passed by him.

His choice of clothes was that of a white buttoned up shirt, a black hooded coat fluttering in the breeze. Baggy pants of a navy blue color with black brown combat boots. A silver sword clincking against his side at the hip.

A grim look on his face as he clenched his other hand into a fist.

The past he faced flashing in his mind. Forever haunting him and forever burning in his mind.

"Still thinking about that fateful day?" came a voice behind him.

Turning to look to see who it was, Naruto found his close friend and first mate, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew Sasuke since he was a small young boy. Despite his Erune look, Sasuke treated Naruto like his brother, even though Sasuke was human. They became Blood Brothers when they turned 12.

Sasuke enjoyed wearing blue and black clothes. So he was sporting a dark blue shirt with black pants with black shoes. His raven colored hair blowing in the wind as his onyx eyes fixed onto his friend and brother.

He knew of Naruto's past. He knew how much it ate away at Naruto. It was one of the reasons why he joined Naruto on his quest. Not just for moral support, but to help keep him in line. You know, to ensure he doesn't go on a rampage.

The last time they docked to get supplies, Naruto nearly destroyed a whole market area. Just from seeing a Draph in a tavern on the opposite side where they were.

Naruto had gotten better at controlling himself, but he still felt the urge to dig his fingers into some random Draph walking by. It was now his sole reason for living. To ensure that the Draph that were responsible for destroying everything he loved, would lay dead before his feet. Nothing would stand in his way.

Looking to the crew he had, Naruto knew for a fact that he had to get more manpower. A rag-tag band of a dozen people. 5 female, 7 male just wouldn't do. Sure they raided Sky Pirates and ensured they took everything of value and what else to later sell, but they needed more power. More forces on their side.

Building an adequate force was only the first step. Building an army was optional right now. But still an enticing thought all the same.

Spotting their destination, Naruto told the crew to gather supplies for the next 3 months while he and Sasuke head off to recruit new people. And what better way to find those people than an underground fighting arena.

It was their best option. Sure many of the underground fighters would stab you in the back at any moment, but at the same time, they sure knew how to fight.

Finding one rather easily, the duo walked in. The sounds of cheers and groans of pain echoed and rung in their ears. It was so loud that it forced Naruto to pull the hood up. His Erune ears were extremely sensitive to loud noises.

Both of them peered into the aerna to see two men fighting with each other. Both using blades. Blood soaking the cold ground they fought on. The crowd banging on the cage as they cheered for more blood to be spilt.

"How about that one?" pointed Sasuke to the one who now had the advantage against his opponent.

Naruto shook his head.

"No dice. We want people who are fast and strong. He'll just slow us down. Desides, our fighting styles are quick precise strikes." stated Naruto.

Sasuke saw the point and restarted his search. He and Naruto were quite skilled in using fast and quick attacks. Should they try and get someone like that muscle freak, it would throw everything into chaos with the harmony of their fighting style.

Looking around, they soon found a woman with brown black fox ears and silver white hair. Her choice of clothing was slightly revealing but it offered protection. She seemed to be a very capable fighter. And judging by the lance she had, she knew how to use it.

"Her." stated Naruto pointing at the woman.

"Why her?" questioned Sasuke following Naruto's outstretched finger.

"Just look at her." simply stated Naruto.

Sensing a way to tease Naruto, Sasuke sneered slyly at his blood brother.

"Oh I get it now." he grinned sinister like. "You want her to warm your bed at nights. Look I understand sometimes you get lonely. And yes, the ship tends to get cold on some nights. But if you want company, why not hire a hooker of a month?"

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto glared at her.

"Funny guy." stated Naruto sarcastically before getting serious. "But just look at her. Armor, enough to give you protection in vital areas. Not too much to slow you down, but just enough to not limit movements. Her expression shows that she's been through a war of her own. Those eyes show the extent of her abilities. Showing that she is not to be messed with. And that lance she has. Has reach and must also have great balance. A near perfect weapon."

"Ah, I get it now." stated Sasuke piecing it together. "You're just telling me this where as reality, you just wanna knock her up."

Naruto swung a backhand only for Sasuke to dodge it easily.

"One more word from you about me wanting to sleep with her. And you'll be a new trophy on my wall." hissed Naruto glarring at Sasuke.

"Fine, I promise. No more whitty comments." surrendered Sasuke. "For now."

Turning back to the woman, they found her to already be walking over to them. Her lance already clutched in her hands as she glared at the two. And boy did she look out for blood.

Stopping before Naruto, she looked him up and down. Assessing him, she spoke.

"I take it you're the leader." she hissed.

Despite such a rude and straight foward comment, Naruto gazed deeply into her strong amber red eyes. Their stares, on an outside point of view was nothing more than two people gazing awkwardly at each other. But to Naruto and this mystery woman, it was a debate through the eyes of people who have seen hell.

After a few minutes, the woman broke eye contact and looked to the arena that had just had the fight end. Getting an idea, she looked back to Naruto.

"If you wish to have my help. I will give it to you. However, you must defeat me in combat." she barked. "Or is that sword strapped to your hip just for decorations?"

"Fine. I accept your challenge." growled Naruto resting his hand on his sword.

Getting down into the cage. Naruto looked to the woman. She smiled as she got ready to fight.

"Good. You're not like most idiots I've faced. Rule 1-"

"Never look away from an enemy." finished Naruto.

"Correct." she spoke as she charged forward.

Naruto easily blocked the incoming strike with the flat side of his sword as the woman smiled.

"Good. Not just anyone can block that attack."

Swinging around, she spun the lance and went for Naruto's side this time. Thinking quick, Naruto jumped into the air and side rolled over the swing. Seeing an opening, he thrusted his sword out.

The woman dodged the attack with a few strands of hair being sliced in the process. Looking Naruto dead in the eyes, she smiled.

"Rule 2..." she began.

"Never show compassion to the enemy. Regardless of gender." finished Naruto.

Jumping back a bit, the woman began spinning her weapon with the intention of ending this now. As she spun her weapon, she pushed her power into the weapon, making the weapon even stronger. Seeing her do this, Naruto did the same.

The crowd going nuts at the display they were seeing.

Sensing that they had gathered enough, the two charged at each other. The intent to kill burning within their eyes. The two opposing forces soon collided and resulted in a powerful shockwave to be released. The audience gathered stumbled back a bit, including Sasuke. But when the dust settled, they found Naruto pinning the Erune woman to the wall.

The tip of his sword, inches from her throat. Both panting hard as they had their eyes locked.

"Rule 3-" stated the Erune woman.

"Ensure your enemy is properly defeated." finished Naruto with the woman nodding.

Removing his sword from her and sheathing it, the crowd went absolutely nuts. Praising them for having such a quick yet powerful battle. The woman smiled to Naruto as she too lowered her spear and held out a hand to Naruto for him to shake.

"The name is Heles. And after crossing blades with you, I can see your motives. And it would be a great honor to join your cause." she stated with Naruto grabbing her hand with his own.

"Naruto. And it's a pleasure." stated the part Erune as the cage opened up allowing them to leave.

**And scene.**

**There you have it people.**

**The new fanfic made by yours truly.**

**So we haven't been give much on Naruto's story other than the fact that he knows exactly what the rules are when dealing with an enemy. But what is his past that makes him want to see a certain set of Draph to lay dead at his feet?**

**What could have happened to him?**

**Find out next time.**

**Chapter 2: The Blood Of A Hero.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood Of A Hero

**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto: Ruler Of The Skies.**

**Sorry for the long wait, just have some things needing to be taken care of.**

**So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with his best friend/Blood Brother Sasuke went to an underground fighting arena to search for new people to join their cause.**

**There they find Heles. An Erune woman who seemed to carry a similar burden as Naruto. Wanting to avenge her people and return her name to its former glory.**

**With her agreeing to fight alongside Naruto, they team up. The Ouroboros has gotten a new member.**

**What is going to happen in the future?**

**Only time will tell.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Blood Of A Hero.

The last of the supplies had been loaded onto the airship, they headed off into the skies. Heles was given a tour around the ship and was soon settled into her own cabin. It wasn't much of a room, but it sure beat the tavern by a long shot.

She didn't hate it. More like didn't like it. The bed was nice but the neighbours. Drunk everyday and then they get roudy. Having some peace and quiet was sure nice.

But there was one thing on her mind. Regarding the captain. Naruto she believed his name was. There was something about him. And it was an itch that needed to be scratched. She knew he would never come clean with answers.

So she decided to go to the person who may shed light on the subject. The raven haired one that was with him in the arena.

Heading out her room, she headed to the deck of the ship and soon found her target barking orders at the crew. The men and women scrambling around doing as told. Walking over to him, she caught the sight of Naruto at the helm of the ship. Standing in front of the helm as he leaned over the balcony. Gazing into the distance.

Grabbing Sasuke, she pulled him to the side and sat him down.

"What is with your captain?" she questioned to Sasuke shocking him.

"Wow, leading with the big guns." said Sasuke scracthing his head while taking a quick glance at his friend.

"What is he? What has him so edgy? What is he after?" asked the Erune woman.

"Not much is known about Naruto to the other crew other than he is wicked strong and fast. He is also half Erune. Fox type Erune to be specific. Mother was Erune, father was human." stated Sasuke only to be slapped on the slouder by Heles who scolded Sasuke.

"Thanks for stating the obvious about the Erune thing. The half Erune thing, caught me off guard a bit. But what about the other things I asked?" she barked.

"Well, Naruto has been through..." trailed Sasuke looking to his friend again with concern. "...a hell of his own. He was born to a simple life. A simple family and all that. I grew up with him as a childhood friend and we became Blood Brothers."

The last bit, Sasuke showed his thumb which hosted the scar of the cut he made to become Blood Brothers with Naruto.

"The moves he showed in the arena were not of a simple life." barked Heles.

"It is true that Naruto lived a simple life. He would've continued living a simple life, if a Draph Imperial ship didn't show up and murder everyone there. Naruto was out collecting wood for the fire for dinner at the time. When he got back, he found the village burning. Dead bodies littered the area and his parents lay dead at the entrance of his house. Completely enraged at what he saw, Naruto grabbed a sword from one of the dead Draph Generals and impaled another general with it. The sword that Naruto ran through that general with, is the same sword Naruto used in the fight with you." interpretted Sasuke to Heles making her go wide eyed. "He vows to have the head of the Draph Emperor's head and he will use that sword to do it."

"The Draph Empire would never do something like that though." stated Heles puzzled by the backstory.

"Trust me. It is true. Yes the Draph Empire was never like that. But ever since the coronation of a new Emperor the Draph have become more vicious. Naruto's village was the first one to be hit by this wave."

Sasuke looked down upset.

"I feel upset for my Blood Brother. We made vow we would look out for each other, and look what happened to him. I still have my family. But he lost everything to the flames of that day. We took him in, hoping to have him stabilize. It worked, at first. But then he became filled with rage, stating that he wants the one's who did this to him suffer. At first, my father denied the request. But eventually we saw his side of the story. It needed closure. So, my father trained him, gathering people he knew that could help him. Eventually, Naruto was a master swordsman. Capable of performing many feats considered impossible. But thanks to his Erune lineage, it proved possible."

"Hey, it's not your fault." said Heles feeling a slight pang of guilt within her own heart after hearing that about Naruto.

"Pirates!" came a yell from the crew member in the crow's nest.

"All hands, battle stations. Guns at 45 degree offsets." barked Naruto drawing his sword.

Weapons were readied as the sides of the Ouroboros opened up to reveal some very vicious looking guns. All lock and loaded and ready to deal punishment.

"Wait." growled Naruto.

From the look of the pirates, they seemed to be attacking a merchant transport. And by the look of the crew, they were all Draph. Not a good combination.

"Wait!" snarled Naruto as they closed in on their target.

A few seconds later, they came in range.

"FIRE!" yelled Naruto.

All guns opened fire at the pirates. Panic assimilated the minds of the pirates as they scrambled to find where the shells were coming from.

"Prepare Harpoons!" ordered Sasuke.

The guns were pulled in and Harpoon launchers took their place. Once they were close enough, Sasuke let off the order and the Harpoons latched the ship. Pulling it away from the merchant ship.

Naruto had had enough of playing around. Giving temporary command to Sasuke, Naruto crouched to a running position. At first Heles didn't understand, but what happened next shocked her to the core.

Naruto's body was soon encased in a blue like golden aura and he surged onto the deck of the other ship. Chaos ensued upon the ship as Naruto slaughtered them all. He was not limited to just using his sword, he even went for impaling them with wood from their own ship. Spearing their heads in with Harpoons and even setting them on fire with the use of oil and a well placed shot of Fox Fire.

That last one took the cake for Heles. Here she was expecting to jump into the fray and take these guys down. Yet Naruto proved to handle it more easily than anyone. And then there was that form a Magic ability that she had never seen before. Sure she knew of Magic but not like this.

Within a matter of minutes, they took down the pirate ship. Naruto zipped back in the same golden blue aura as the Harpoons were pulled out the ship. Sending it down to the crushing earth below.

Everyone cheered at how they did their part well. But sadly, Naruto collapsed. Sasuke ordered three people to take Naruto back to his quaters.

Once Naruto was taken away, Heles grabbed Sasuke with fury in her eyes.

"What did I just see?" she barked.

"Yeah, that is one of the more, advanced things Naruto can do. Known as Golden Flashes. He uses his aura in a way to hurl himself at gods knows what speeds and begins to slaughter his enemies. While using the aura to fling himself towards his enemies, he then chains it to enhance his body. Thus making him perceive everything in slow motion." stated Sasuke a little guilty for leaving this out.

**And scene.**

**So it seems that Heles has been curious about Naruto and now she finally gains information regarding Naruto.**

**Well, not all of it as she sees a little more than what Sasuke tells her when Naruto uses his aura to vault himself to end his opponents being a band of sky pirates.**

**Deciding to poke Sasuke for more information, she ends up learning that this type of power, Naruto can do. But why did it end up making him collapse?**

**Something does not make sense.**

**Chapter 3: The Horizon.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
